A Hidden Presents
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Tanggal 1 Maret, Dazai mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling Yokohama. / otanjunbi omedetou, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke!


"Sudah semua, Dazai-san," Rashoumon menelusup kembali ke dalam jaket. Pemiliknya menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat yang menunggu di ambang gang itu.

"Ya sudah," si surai coklat mulai beranjak, "ayo kembali ke markas dan—"

Gerakan dan ucapan pemuda itu mendadak terhenti begitu mengingat sesuatu. Netranya lantas menoleh ke arah sang pemilik Rashoumon. "Akutagawa-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

**~o~**

**A Hidden Presents**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**For Akutagawa's birthday**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

Jalan-jalan di sore hari sama sekali tak pernah terpikir dalam kepala Akutagawa. Biasanya setelah menyelesaikan misi bersama Dazai, ia lanhsimh kembali ke markas, memberikan laporan, lalu balik latihan dengan Dazai—atau kalau Dazai sedang tidak mood melatih, ia boleh langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi kali ini beda. Mentornya itu entah kenapa malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Kita mau ke mana, Dazai-san?" pemilik Rashoumon itu bertanya ragu.

"Ikut saja~"

"Ini latihan?"

"Bukan, kok," Dazai menoleh, lantas mengerling, "aku yakin kau akan suka."

Dahi Akutagawa berkerut, bingung.

Keduanya sampai di taman Yokohama. Ada banyak orang. Lagi-lagi dahi Akutagawa berkerut bingung.

Untuk apa mereka ke sini?

"Dazai-san—"

"Ah, di sana ada bangku!" Dazai berteriak lebih dulu. Tangannya menunjuk pada bangku yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon rimbun. "Akutagawa-kun, kau ke sana duluan, ya?"

Akutagawa terpaksa mengangguk. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengurungkan niat bertanyanya dan akhirnya melangkah duluan ke arah bangku tadi. Dazai—entah dia mau apa, namun ia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Akutagawa tidak tahu mentornya itu mau apa, tapi ia memilih untuk menunggu.

"Akutagawa-kun,"

Lima menit berikutnya sebuah suara memanggil Akutagawa dari belakang. Pemuda itu menoleh, lantas menemukan sang mentor berdiri di belakang bangkunya dengan dua buah kerucut dengan bongkahan krim di atasnya—serius, Akutagawa tidak tahu apa nama benda itu meski sering melihatnya di jalanan.

"Nih," Dazai tersenyum riang—satu hal yang sangat jarang Akutagawa lihat—sambil menyodorkan salah satu kerucut tadi pada si surai gradasi.

Akutagawa menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

Dazai mengambil tempat di samping bawahannya, lantas mulai menikmati apa yang dibawanya tadi tanpa kata. Netranya sedikit melirik Akutagawa yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Kenapa, Akutagawa-kun?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu bingung.

Akutagawa hanya melirik sedikit, lantas menggeleng pelan dan kembali memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Kamu nggak suka rasa coklat?" Dazai bertanya lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Jadi?"

"I-itu..."

Akutagawa mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dazai dengan sabar menunggu.

"I-ini... apa...?"

Sejenak hening. Detik berikutnya tawa Dazai nyaris pecah andaikan ia tidak menutup mulut.

"K-kau nggak tau ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa.

Akutagawa menggeleng polos.

Dazai menahan tawanya lagi. "Ini es krim," ujarnya, "cobalah, enak lho~"

Untuk sesaat Akutagawa merasa kikuk. Pemuda itu memperhatikan es krimnya sebentar, lalu menjilatnya sedikit.

Dingin. Ada rasa dingin sekaligus manis menjalar dengan cepat di lidahnya. Akutagawa sedikit terkesiap—meski ekspresinya bisa sedikit ia sembunyikan di balik topeng datarnya itu. Dazai terpingkal.

"Habisin, gih, biar nggak meleleh."

"U-um..."

Dengan cepat bongkahan krim beku itu dihabiskannya. Sesaat Akutagawa merasa mulutnya menggigil.

"Udah?" suara Dazai terdengar lagi. Es krim pemuda itu sudah habis dari tadi.

Akutagawa mengangguk.

"Yosh," Dazai beranjak, "ayo, pergi."

Si surai gradasi ikut beranjak, serta merta mengikuti mentornya keluar dari taman itu.

~o~

Akutagawa pikir Dazai akan membawa dirinya pulang ke markas, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini, Dazai-san?"

"Aku belum makan siang tadi—kau juga, kan?"

"A-aku belum sih..."

"Nah, ya sudah."

Dazai membawanya ke sebuah restoran kecil di pinggiran Yokohama—melihat para pekerjanya yang tidak merasa risih dengan gaya berpakaian mereka yang agak berbeda dengan orang kebayakan, Akutagawa mengira kalau restoran ini beraliansi dengan Port Mafia, atau apapun itu.

"Pesanlah apa yang kau mau," Dazai menyodorkan buku menu pada bawahannya, "kutraktir, jadi terserah saja mau pesan apa."

Akutagawa menerima buku menu itu dengan perasaan ragu. Tangannya perlahan membalik lembaran menu, lalu melihat-lihat daftar makanan—ada rasa ragu dan segan juga sebenarnya, itulah mengapa ia lama memutuskan makanan apa yang akan dipesannya.

Dazai memanggil waitress setelah Akutagawa mengatakan apa yang ingin dimakannya. Setelah memesan dan sang waitress pergi, netra Dazai menatap Akutagawa dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Habis ini... enaknya ke mana?" Dazai melempar pertanyaan itu pada bawahannya.

Dahi Akutagawa mengernyit.

Dazai belum mau kembali ke markas rupanya...

"Akutagawa-kun?"

"Eum, nggak kembali ke markas?—laporan tadi belum diserahkan, kan?" Akutagawa bertanya ragu.

"Laporan itu gampang~ Kita pulang nanti saja~" Dazai berujar santai, "hari ini kita jalan-jalan. Jadi... enaknya ke mana?"

Akutagawa diam sebentar. "Aku... nggak tahu..."

Akutagawa bukannya tidak tahu karena apa. Dia hanya jarang pergi ke tempat-tempat ramai—lebih tepatnya menghindarinya.

Dazai terkekeh sedikit. "Aku punya banyak pilihan. Kau ikut ya~"

Si surai gradasi mengangguk pelan.

Pesanan keduanya datang. Dazai menghentikan sejenak obrolan mereka sebelum keduanya menyantap pesanan masing-masing.

~o~

"Taman hiburan... Yokohama?"

"Yup~" Dazai hanya mengangguk santai, "ayo main!"

"Tapi sudah malam..." ujar Akutagawa pelan, "jam tujuh, aku rasa..."

"Banyak stand dan wahana yang buka malam kok~"

"Tapi— ah sudahlah..."

"Kau tidak suka?"

Akutagawa menggeleng.

"Ya sudah~" Dazai menarik lengan Akutagawa, "ayo masuk~"

Dazai benar—banyak wahana yang buka di malam hari. Dan juga... ada banyak orang. Akutagawa tidak terlalu suka keramaian, tapi kalau Dazai yang membawanya, ya sudah. Akutagawa tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti mentornya itu.

(Sebenarnya Akutagawa bisa menolak kalau ia tidak mau atau tidak suka, namun rasa loyal dan takutnya pada Dazai membuatnya ikut saja. Walau, yah, Akutagawa sedikit menikmatinya.)

"Akutagawa-kun, mau coba menembak?"

Langkah Akutagawa ikut terhenti ketika Dazai berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya. Pemuda pemilik Rashoumon itu melirik sedikit ke arah stand menembak yang ditunjuk sang mentor.

Anggukan ditunjukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo bertanding!" Dazai berlari lebih dulu ke arah stand yang ditunjuk. Akutagawa hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

~o~

Mereka mendatangi banyak tempat. Pusat kota, panggung teather, cafe, taman lagi, pokoknya ke manapun Dazai membawanya, Akutagawa hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti—walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Akutagawa juga menikmati hal ini. Tempat-tempat yang biasa Akutagawa hindari menjadi destinasi pemuda itu dan mentornya.

Puncaknya, jam setengah sepuluh malam, di pelabuhan tempat Dazai suka menghabiskan waktunya kala jenuh.

Pelabuhan sudah sepi. Angin laut berhembus lembut, memainkan surai kedua anak Adam yang sedang duduk di pinggiran pelabuhan seraya memandang laut.

"Akutagawa-kun," panggil Dazai pelan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau menikmati semua ini?"

Akutagawa mengangguk pelan. "Ya..."

Dazai tersenyum kecil secara mendengus geli. "Baguslah~"

Si surai gradasi diam sebentar. "Anu, Dazai-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa... kau melakukan ini?" tanya Akutagawa ragu, "m-maksudku—aku menikmatinya, sih. Tapi... rasanya sedikit aneh kalau Dazai-san yang melakukannya—b-bukannya aku tak bersyukur atau apa, t-tapi..."

Akutagawa kehilangan kata-katanya. Yang barusan ditanyai tadi sejenak terdiam, namun detik berikutnya ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" si surai coklat memilih untuk melempar pertanyaan balik.

Akutagawa diam sebentar. "Tanggal satu Maret?"

"Kau ingat hari apa itu?"

Sejenak Akutagawa terdiam, namun kemudian manik hitamnya sedikit membulat.

Ah, ya... Hari ini...

Dazai tersenyum tipis. "Aku rasa kau sudah ingat," ujarnya, "otanjunbi omedetou, Akutagawa-kun."

Akutagawa tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk seraya menggumamkan, "Te-terima kasih...".

Dazai hanya tertawa. "Nggak usah malu-malu begitu~" ujarnya, "omong-omong, mau kembali ke markas?—atau kalau kamu mau langsung pulang ke apartemen tidak apa-apa, udah larut nih..."

Akutagawa hanya mengangguk kaku.

Pemuda pemilik Rashoumon itu sama sekali tidak menyangka Dazai akan mengajaknya bersenang-senang di hari ulang tahunnya—meski ajakannya tidak terlalu kentara, Akutagawa kira Dazai hanya mengajaknya main-main karena jenuh berada di markas.

Maka keduanya beranjak dari tempatnya, lantas pulang ke tempat masing-masing.

**~End~**

**Buat Kut Kut, otanjunbi omedetou! Moga makin kuat dan dinotis ama Abang Dajae (eh, udah dinotis ya waktu itu? Ah, terserahlah :v /digebuk).**

**Btw, saia udah mulai masuk musim ulangan (senin TO lagi, terus ada lagi kapan kah TO lagi. Awal April USBN, terus pertengahan April UNBK :"v). Nggak, saia gak hiatus. Paling yah... jarang nulis aja. Jadi kalo saia lama ga muncul, berarti saia lagi sibuk (ato kena wb cem kemaren :"v /digebuk rame-rame).**

**Infonya ga guna ya :"v**

**Udah, itu aja. Jadi makasih buat yang udah mampir, dan saia undur diri.**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
